


The Android

by SpaceMirror



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all of the angst, i'm not procrastinating, im sorry, no, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMirror/pseuds/SpaceMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you liked?</p><p> </p><p>Also, guess who added a new ending!!</p></blockquote>





	The Android

Mark Fischbach was an engineer for Google. At work, he was goofing off and playing games online, leading him to meet Sean, or rather Jack, McLoughlin.

One day, Jack had gone online to meet Mark, but Mark wasn't on. Jack didn't think much of it, but after about two weeks, he started getting worried. He booked a flight to L.A, after another couple of days of trying to get in contact with him. 

Mark had texted Jack his address before, as a joke, and luckily it wasn't too far from the airport. Mark's roommate, Matt, answered Jack's frantic knock. Matt invited the Irishman in and told him that Mark hadn't been home in about a week. Matt said. That only seems to worry Jack more. 

Matt wasn't able to make the drive down, thanks to the dogs that Mark and his other roommate, Ryan, to Silicon Valley, where Mark works, so Jack went alone. 

Jack didn't have to drive long, luckily. He knew that if he had been left alone for long, only terrible things would enter his mind about what had happened to his friend.

He made his way inside, but he was stopped at security, so he quickly lied and said he's part of a tour group that had gone in a few minutes before. 

Once out of view of security, he veered from the group in search of his friend. 

Hours passed and Jack was about to give up hope when he found a room labeled 'Do Not Enter. Top Clearance.' 

Mark had mentioned he had been working on a new secret project, so naturally Jack thought this is where he was. 

Jack enters the room. It's dark and cold, so Jack fumbles for a light. They flip on at once, and he takes a few steps and he blinks to adjust his eyes. 

Once his eyes adjust, he sees Mark's face, looking at him confused. 

"Mark! Thank God! You had me worried sick, ya big doof!" Jack crossed the room, then freezes. It was Mark's face, but not his body. 

"M-Mark?" The Irishman slowly walked closer. 'Mark' blinked. 

 

"I am Google IRL. What is your name, so I may address you properly?" Tears filled Jack's eyes and he reached out. 

 

"M-Mark, no.." He whispered to avoid his voice cracking. 

"Sorry, I missed that. Could you repeat that?" Mark’s voice was robotic and high pitched. Jack hated it.

 

"N-NO! IT'S ME! IT’S SEAN, DAMMIT!" 

He didn't care about his voice, or about being heard. He just wanted, no, needed to have his friend back. He wanted it to be a joke. A sick twisted joke, but a joke where Mark would be with him. 

Mark, who was joking and lovable and had a voice deeper than the Grand Canyon. His Mark. The Mark he'd fallen in love with. He dropped to his knees in front of the android's lifeless stare. 

"Please come back to me." He whispered, tears falling from his blue eyes.

The door slammed open and a burly security guard rushed in to find Jack sprawled on the floor, tears running down his cheeks and clutching his friend’s legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, guess who added a new ending!!


End file.
